Blood,Steel and Petals
by vampierhunter27
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR have turned the flame of hope into a raging inferno. Now with the darkness evolving around them. They must evolve with it and continue to be remnants guardians or crumple to dust under the new darkness I want to see how this story evolves before i decide paring's so right now all parings possible :3 Rating may change due to gore in future R&R


**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY enjoy!**

Beacon academy the world's top producer of hunters and huntresses. The new age heroes the fighters of darkness, saviors of the world. They were people that defended the weak, they were brave, strong and fearless loved by many the light of hope. Through the recent actions of beacons top first year team, team RWBY that light of hope has become a powerful flame. Yet what seems good can yield terrifying horrors as hope evolves so will the darkness….

At the top of the citadel tower in the middle of beacon sat the dark office of professor ozpin the headmaster of Beacon. A man who held the pain and failures of this world on his shoulders whose mistakes haunted his mind. Now his biggest fear lied on a green screen of his computer his only source of light in the room besides the moon light. What lied on his screen was the battle footage of the breach battle just two days ago he watched the footage like a predator watched its prey his eyes glued to one girl among the battle, the leader of team RWBY, he watched as this warrior little red riding hood danced amongst the grim cutting them down like a knife cuts butter he let out a heavy sigh, he paused the screen on the girl smirking with her weapon crescent rose in a ursa. Ozpin began to tap his fingers on some transcripts that laid on his desk of a student named 'Jaune arc' then laid back in his chair

"Ruby rose a hero, protector of the people are you ready for the burdens of a hero?!" he angrily whispered his eyes darted at the transcripts and snatch them up

"And you jaune arc! Descendent of heroes are you ready for it!" he yelled in a poisonous hush, he turned his computer off and threw the paper up in the air letting them fall where they please. The burdened man arose from his seat and walked to the nearest body widows that surrounded his office to look out amongst his academy at night he punched the glass in a fit of anger cricking the glass a bit

"Jaune I could save you, kick you out of beacon for the forged transcripts but for the love of me I cannot let ruby face this burden alone" a single tear escaped ozpins left eye at the thought of what's to come.

RUBY….

You can save the world and become the hero but you can't escape the past a fact ruby knew too well… The huntress thrashed in her sleep at the cold embrace of a reoccurring nightmare where she was in her battle gear without crescent rose, she was using her semblance to run across a winter plain running towards a women in a white body hood much like rubies. The faster she ran the slower she felt, she didn't know why she was running just that she needed to get the women for everything to be ok. She had made it to her after what felt like hours. Not evening slowing down she embraced the women. As her arms wrapped around her target, the women collapsed like shattering glass. Ruby stared at the shards laying in her hand they turned to blood, ruby's eyes sunk deep she began to screamed and cry in horror.

Ruby's eyes popped open and shot up from her bed drenched in sweat huffing, she took a look around her. Ruby was intimately calmed by her surroundings realizing it was just her dorm room. She was alone, the huntress gazed at the clock it was twelve o'clock Tuesday, ruby smirked team RWBY and team JNPR were given a week off for recovery from the Breach the crimson head girl sighed and got ready for the day while she prepared her head drifted to the nightmare it occurred every time after a stressful mission the nightmare loved playing on ruby's fear of not being fast enough she pushed the idea out of her head she had to focus on reality. Ruby peaked her head outside the door to make sure none of her new 'fans' were waiting for her. For the past two days Ruby and her teammates had become very popular due to the fact they put away roman torchwick and stop his plan to let the grim into vale. Ruby made her way down the hall checking her scroll which was full of messages from her team saying wake up and come to the cafeteria the huntress made her way down towards her target. But as she pasted through the courtyard at the center of beacon she noticed a blonde tall student staring holes into the statue at the middle of the court that was dedicated to Felix arc hero of the grim wars. She quickly realized who it was and bolted to his side

"Jaune? Hey! are you ok?" her voice went from a happy squeal to a worried tone as she noticed the blondes intense stare, her voice broke jaune's gaze he turned to face her ruby noticed his face bared the look of a man who had just took a life.

" hey ruby I'm just looking at the caster of my shadow" ruby's gaze became even more worried she was about ask him what he meant when jaune and her scroll went off with a message from ozpin.

'Come see me! Emergency!'

"Jaune did you just get a message from ozpin too?" jaune nodded they both shoot a message to their teams telling them they were going to ozpin's office. When they reached the doors to his office, they heard a crash and a roar.

"Professor Ozipin?!" they said together as they pushed open the door to reveal a destroyed room ozipn was walking around his flipped over desk cursing and yelling about ungrateful sheepel

"Professor?" jaune asked in a worry tone ozpin snapped his head in there direction

"MR. ARC MS. ROSE!" he roared in sarcastic joyous tone

" y-y-yes" ruby squeaked out scared of ozpins tone, ozpin smirked and with the snap of his fingers five green screens appeared out of thin air and zoomed to ruby and jaunes face both their faces went dark as they saw the screens which was a News broadcast with the caption ' Ruby Rose hero or villain?'

"What is this? Why would they even consider her a villain" jaune roared as ruby remain silent from shock

"Someone reveled that she was on the train with the bombs and they feel that if she did her job the breach wouldn't of happen" ozpin hissed

"What do we do…? I don't want people to hate me for something I couldn't control!" ruby choked out ozpin let out a comforting smile

"I cannot change what they think but I can help you shoulder there hate "before jaune could say anything ruby screamed "HOW!?"

"Next week you two will start a second year class that will help you with this matter its called hero training" he smirked as jaune and ruby looked to each other with questionable look

Jaune!

Across beacon in a lone dorm room sat an ember eyed ebony colored hair women staring into a computer screen that held two symbols next to each other. One was a mines blowing a kiss and the other was a crow with meat in its beak the women sighed.

"With roman in jail our plan has failed what's our next move "

"Ms. Fall our plan has not failed just our distraction" a tough voice said from the screen

"Yes, yes I must agree with crow without a revolution our moves will not be hidden but we will not fail "a chipper voice said

"Mine, crow I ask again what's our next move" the women slightly hissed

"Keep an eye on miss rose I did my part on the on showing the public her mission failure" crow said

"Oui ouoi oui! Summers daughter of course we need her broken so she does not become a problem!" mine squeaked out

"But here's the problem ozpin put her in a psychology and physically class to help her shoulder the burdens to come"

"Then its simple make their efforts fruitless Ms. Fall" crow simply replayed before his icon disappeared

"If you need help with that Ms. Fall cirque de la douleur will gladly help" mines icon disappeared leaving the screen black the women sighed and whispered

"Summer would be so proud of you ruby"


End file.
